10 cosas que odio de sasuke uchiha
by kitsune sasunaru
Summary: naruto relata las 10 cosas que odia de sasuke, aunque estas le lleven a tener su historia con el


10 cosas que odio de sasuke uchiha pub

"su inteligencia"

Siempre el mejor en todo nunca un defecto todo lo hacías bien, ya sea deporte, estudio ... Hasta que elegiste para el presidente de la clase, todos encantados contigo y yo ... Solo era la burla de todo el aula, hasta sakura -chan te quería mas que a mi, yo también era inteligente, que no lo quería presumir era mi problema

\- bueno, para el tema de reproducción humana le tocara equipo a sasuke uchiha y ...

\- yo, yo, yo me escoja a mi profesor - grita sakura desesperada ... A veces daba vergüenza ajena

\- pero tu estas en equipo con lee ... Aparte el compañero de sasuke será naruto uzumaki

\- ¡NO! por favor no me haga esto

\- pienso que es hora de que comiencen a llevarse bien

\- ni muerto -

Pasamos toda la semana en su casa / mansión haciendo el bendito proyecto para el día de la exposición falta con la escusa de que su madre no se fotografía bien ... y para comenzar las cosas que no acordaba ni pío, tuve una F y al maldito uchiha le dejaron exponer en otra fecha, y lo dijo perfecto, maldito presumido

"su seriedad"

Alguna ves sonreiste de niño o es que tus dientes son amarillos, aunque tienes una media masiva escuela a tus pies nunca te he visto nunca curvar tus labios, aun cuando estas con tus amigos no veo signos de vida en tu boca

\- te digo que no es común

\- creo que estas mas que obsesionado

\- te equivocas y tengo pruebas, lo eh seguido toda la semana y te lo mostraré - lo arrastre a mi casillero y revolvi en su interior lo traje siempre lo traía con migo y hoy no seria diferente- lo encontré

\- naruto

\- cállate shikamaru y mira ... Cuando duerme, cuando almuerza, cuando camina y expone sus trabajos, hasta cuando esta con sus amigos el, el - gire mi cuerpo para ver un shikamaru pero no era el pelinegro a cual yo estaba hablando era , era, el ..- sa, sa, sa, sasuke

\- valla , no tenia idea que eras parte de mi club de fan , naruto - el tenia las fotos en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro UNA SONRISA mire el pasillo y estaba vacío

\- ten- me devolvió las fotos solo que la mayoría estaban autografiadas - cuando quieras te firmo lo que quieras...- carlor ... Era todo lo que sentía en ese momento , y vergüenza saliendo por todos mis poros

" su egosentrismo"

No se si el creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de el , o solo aparentaba conmigo pero rayos, como me saca de quisio

\- bueno en la clase siquiente les dejare un trabajo grupal de 2 o mas personas - dijo iruka sensei al tocar el receso al levantarse el uchiha dejo caer un lápiz el cual me moleste en pasárselo

\- oye sasuke

\- de acuerdo

\- eh?

\- estoy de buen humor hoy, no te voy hacer rogarme para que sea tu compañero

\- eso no es lo que yo...

\- no tengas pena , es entendible de alguien de mi club de fan pero sólo lo hago porque tu no eres tan molesto como las otras

\- sasuke estas cometiendo un

\- es injusto lo se pero bueno , nos vemos "naru"- dijo lo ultimo con un tono meloso

\- maldito hijo de...

"tu cara de niño bonito"

Pareces una niña con tu cara pero aun así para todas tus fan eres el ser mas hermoso del mundo , hasta la mayoría de los donceles lo creían

\- entonces...le daras eso al uchiha

\- ya te explique hoy es el día del amor y la AMISTAD , que parte no entiendes

\- que yo te conozco práctica mente desde quinder y no me. Lo has dado todavía

\- es que el tulló tardo mas en hacerse te lo traeré mañana

\- bueno pero, sasuke esta ahora en el aula , antes de que lleguen los demás por que no le das el tulló ahora , después va a estar corriendo de sus fan y no vas a poder dárselo

\- tienes razón , gracias shikamaru - fui corriendo hacia el salón

estuve por entrar pero pude ver al uchiha sentado en un pupitre y a sakura mi amiga frente a el con unos chocolates

\- por,por favor , acepta mi sentimientos

\- sakura yo...

\- porfavor sasuke-kun yo te amo

\- no eres fea , eres muy linda pero en estos momentos yo no puedo corresponderte ,

\- ahí alguien mas?

\- si

\- si no hubiera alguien , me amarias

-yo... Tal ves - sakura se acerco a sasuke apunte de besarlo pero

\- TEME - sakura por el grito se alejó y se fue del aula - eres un idiota , yo teniendo pena por ti y tu aquí besandote con sakura-chan en el aula

\- dobe no es lo

\- y yo que pensaba que eras una buena persona ,TEN ESTO PARA TU MALDITA COLECCIÓN - le tire el chocolate en la cara y me fui para ser alcanzado en el pasillo por el quien sin siquiera decir algo tomo mi rostro y planto un beso

\- al único que aceptaré sus sentimientos es a ti done

\- ACASO NADIE EN LA ESCUELA ENTIENDE QUE TAMBIÉN ES EL DÍA DE LA AMISTAD

"tu orgullo"

Todo el mundo tiene un orgullo , yo lo tengo , mis padres lo tiene , los niños tienen , hasta los perros tienen orgullo , pero tu, tu los superas con creces , acepte "mis sentimientos" por ti y éramos una especie de pareja , sabes cual es el problema somos hombres y tu no te diste cuenta antes de enamorarme

\- dobe no seas inmaduro

\- yo inmaduro? No pero de que va , solo por no queres formar parte de un club homofobico que va encontra de los gays solo para tapar que somos gays , soy inmaduro

\- tampoco lo grites y yo no soy gay tu si

\- que te den

\- BIEN , VETE TU SOLO VENDRÁS

3 semanas en las cuales yo seguí como si nada, pero el muy teme ,solo observaba y no me dirigía la palabra ,me hablaba lo justo y necesario, hasta que un día después de clases solos en las canchas de vóley

\- y ya te dite cuenta que te equivocaste y eres gay

\- soy uchiha no somos gays y no nos equivocamos

\- bien entonces yo me voy

\- que te molesta tanto, correspondo tus sentimientos

\- si no eres capas de decir a los demás que somos pareja , no me interesa, yo no te pedi que se lo dijeras a tus padres o portaras una bandera, pero me haces sentir como si el salir conmigo te diera vergüenza

\- estas terminando?

\- je , adiós sasuke

" tus celos"

¿ahí algo de lo que no me celes? , no quería terminar, jamás se me ocurrió por la cabeza , solo te quería dar tiempo para que pensaras en lo nuestro o en que querías , ahora que tu allas creído que habíamos terminado eso ya era tu problema

\- 2 semanas que terminamos y ya estas de novio con shikamaru

\- teme estoy ocupado ,tengo club natación en 10 minutos

-no hasta que terminemos de hablar

\- bien! Explime por que le dejaste el ojo morado a shika

\- shika? lo hice Por el simple hecho de ponerme los cuerno dobe

\- no salgo con el!

\- tuvieron una cita, los vi en el cine

\- fuimos a ver una película , no llevas a tu hermanito a una cita, menma estaba ahí

\- y la cena romántica en tu casa?

\- lo invite a comer y se corto la luz y tuvimos que prender velas , aparte mi familia cenaba con nosotros

\- y que me dices de los chocolates que le diste para san Valentín ?

\- ahh ya hablamos de eso

\- NARUTO , SE HASE TARDE! - shikamaru me esperaba en la puerta de la piscina

\- AHORA VOY !... bien adiós teme - me di vuelta y me acerque al ni club de natación que me esperaba ahí , lo que no espere es que me tomará de sorpresa al jalarme del brazo , plantandome un beso

\- recuerda que eres solo mío - susurro en mi oído, pude ver su cara roja al ver a los chicos del club y los que pasaban por ahí , nos miraban con la boca abierta , tal ves con algo de tiempo podría hacer que me presentes abierta mente como tu pareja pero por el momento es suficiente

"tu dinero"

Estando a mitad de la carrera ,pensé que te volverías mas maduro , mas al comenzar a trabajar con tu padre, pero que equivocado estaba , no solo me obligaste a vivir contigo , sino que compraste prácticamente una mansión ,cuando yo solo quería un pequeño apartamento, lo peor es que compras de todo , esta bien que seas rico , pero no por eso vas a comprar todo lo que ves

\- dime naruto , que clase de auto te gustan

\- oh no, no caeré de nuevo, cuando preguntaste que animales me llamaba la atención ,te dije los peses y ahora tengo un acuario en el patio que apenas puedo cuidar, por que es del tamaño de una piscina , lo mismo paso con esta casa y no quiero un auto , bastante tenemos con el tulló , aparte no me siento atraído por los auto ,se me hacen muy aburridos

\- de acuerdo- por un momento pensé que me habías entendió por un momento creí que habías madurado , pobre ingenuo resulte ser

-SASUKE!

\- que ocurre?

\- te dije que no compres nada

\- no , dijiste que no querías un auto por que se te hacían aburridos

\- pero jamás dije que compraras una moto teme/baka

" tu única debilidad"

Siempre escuche que cuando tienes novia , al que tienes que temer es al suegro, es el que te mata con la mirada , el que siempre anda metido en donde no lo llaman , hasta creía que al ser gay no lo sufriría y lo haría sasuke , ya que yo era el uke, pero como en todo me equivoqué

Padre acepto muy bien nuestra relación ,pero el señor fugaku fue caso aparte ese señor, me saca de mis casillas, y lo peor es que te tiene en su mano , tu muy hijo de..., no mikoto no merecer que la llame asi , ella a sido muy buena conmigo , tu, idiota, no eres capas de siquiera contradecir , si ese hombre te dice que te operes y te pongas unas tetas como tsunade obachan estoy seguro que lo arias, desgraciado

Y aquí estoy yo , como todos los meses esperando fuera de la oficina de tu padre que terminen de hablar y no me sorprende escuchar la misma frase de siempre donde tu solo le dices is,si ,se que no es verdad pero , dios a veces me desespera, me pregunto si mikoto estará enterada de esto

-entonces sasuke, dejaras a naruto

-lo intentare padre, es algo complicado

\- es hora que comiences a pensar en tu futuro, este noviazgo gay, no te llevara a nada, se que al principio solo fue para molestarme peor ya te estas pasando, tu imagen puede perjudicarse si se sabe que estas viviendo con un hombre, y tu puesto como presidente de la empresa en un futuro puede estar en peligro

-padre, eso a mi no me importa mucho, lo que digan los demás

-y que ahí de la familia, me entere que no te están dejando adoptar, y es muy comprensible, como van a criar dos hombres a un niño o una niña, sabes el trauma que pueden causarle

-lose padre –y ahí mi cordura se salió del bote, puede manipular a sasuke a su antojo , peor eso a decir que podemos traumar a una niña por ser hormbres, nunca lo, hago siempre me quedo callado esperando del otro lado de la puerta , entre ala oficina y me pare delante de sasuke

-MIRE SEÑOR FUGAKU, NO HE ESTADO SOPORTANDO A SU HIJO POR TANTO TIEMPO, PARA QUE USTED , ESTE CADA MES PLANTEANDOLE QUE ME DEJE, NO ME DECISE DE RUBIAS PELINEGRAS, Y PELOS DE CHICLES PARA QUE USTED VENGA A QUERES METERSE EN MI VIDA CON SASUKE, Y MUCHO MENOS DECIR QUE NO SOY CAPAS DE CUIDAR A UN BEBE, ASIQ EU LE AGRADECERIA QUE DEJARA DE METER A SASUKE ESA IDEAS O HABLARE CON MIKOTO DE ESTO , ADIOS- me di vuelta para salir de ahí – Y TU TEME APURATE , QUE NO TE ESPERARE EN EL AUTO TODO EL DIA

"tu inutivilidad selectica " (ya se que no existe esa palabra)

Tu que eres un genio que eres de los que se saben todos, como es posible que cuando te necesito te vuelves un inútil , ya superamos al gruñon de tu padre, y obligado por mikoto, nos ayudo a poder adoptar a una hermosa niña, de nombre shion, todo era tan lindo, pero por que no me dijiste que no sabias nada de bebes antes de adoptar uno,

-dobe esta llorando otra ves

-estoy cocinando , podrías jugar con ella un rato – se fueron ala sala era una bebe de cabellos rubios y ojos negros , por eso la adoptamos , ya que de verdad parecía nuestra hija, la adoptamos con 1 año y sasuke no podía controlarla cuando camina

-dobe ya se hiso , otra ves

-cámbiala

-saves que no se hacerlo, y como quedo el cuarto la ultima ves – lo odio

Después de cambiarla era hora de comer , y la deje a tu cargo

-no quiere comer

-insiste

-pero no quiere

-insiste lo hará

-sabrás bien? – lo vi probar la cuchara – si no sabe mal , esta muy rico

-sasuke

-no entiendo por que no quiere esto sabe bien

-sasuke

-que?

-te volviste a comer toda la papilla – me levante y toma otra papilla y tome ala bebe, era la 3 papilla del día que se comía , y la niña nada ,será teme

"que siempre tengas razón "

A veces quisiera cerrar la boca, no importa en lo que discutamos, jamás me das la razón, como si lo que tu dices fuera palabra santa, por dios, me sacas de quicio

-te dije que no

-y yo te dije que si, ella ya no esta bajo tu imfluensia

-no importa lo que digas , conozco a mi hija y se que es verdad

\- naruto, ya es una adolecente, me parece que yo mas que tu se de eso

\- me estas diciendo viejo?

-solo digo que en la secundaria yo si era popular y se como me comportaba

-no me importa tu vida , yo si conozco a mi hija

-y ahora de que discuten? - mi princesa de 17 años entro al hogar dejando sus zapatos y su boloso en la entrada

\- bienvenida shion, hasme un favor, y dile al inepto de tu padre a quien lleva en el viaje que te regalaron tus abuelos- dije con una sonrisa

-pense que ya lo savian

-yo si pero tu padre, me contradice

-con shikoru - (hijo de shikamaru y temari aun cuando no la mensione)

-ves dobe, te lo dije

-es obvio que iria con mi novio, no papa?, -y fue mi turno de sonreir al ver la sonris de sasuke desaparecer, se que al teme también le molesta tener la razón siempre


End file.
